powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Physiology
Ability to use the abilities of Dragon. Variation of Mythical Bestiary and Reptilian Physiology. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry * Dragon Mimicry * Dragonoid Physiology * Ryū Mimicry * Vritra Mimicry * Wyvern Mimicry Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Dragon: a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits, that features in the myths of many cultures. There are two distinct cultural traditions of dragons: the European dragon, derived from European folk traditions and which is ultimately related to Greek and Middle Eastern mythologies, and the Chinese dragon, with counterparts in Japan, Korea and other East Asian countries. Broadly speaking, dragons can be divided into following groups: European Dragons typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Chinese Dragons typically portrayed as long, scaled, serpentine creatures with four legs. Traditionally they symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, chancing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. Lesser Drakes is something of a catch-all category, including the lesser dragon-like beings, such as wyvern, worm/wyrm, lindworm, etc., which are generally smaller and more animal-like in mind and behavior. Applications *Atmospheric Adaptation *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation *Elemental Breath **Fire Breathing *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Regeneration **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Vision *Fear Masking *Flight, possibly by Wing Manifestation *Hypnosis *Magic Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tail *Omnilingualism *Shapeshifting **Camouflage **Elasticity **Malleable Anatomy **Size Manipulation *Thermal Resistance Variations *'Chinese Dragon Physiology' *'Dragon God Physiology' *'European Dragon Physiology' *'Lesser Dragon Physiology' *Acid Generation *Dragon Arm *Dragon Shout *Dragon Soul *Dragonic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Devouring *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Poison Generation Associations *Dragonborn Physiology Limitations *Takes time to control if the user is a beginner. *Size could be an issue. *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying. *User gains the fundamental weaknesses of a dragon's body. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into 5 different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death **'Infinite:' Anti-Time **'Chromatic:' Biological **'Netherwing:' Space **'Twilight:' Twilight *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. : The metallic dragons also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. *'Copper''' dragons breathe slow gas. *'Brass' dragons breathe sleep gas. *'Silver' dragons breathe paralyzing gas. *'Bronze' dragons breathe repulsion gas. *'Gold' dragons breathe weakening gas. *'Spyro universe:' These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. **'Purple dragons' are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. *'Dragonalt The Resonance:' The dragons are mecha-like beings, that can transform into humans and return to their natural form using a process called Actualizing *'Dragon Crisis:' The dragons born in human form, haves scales on they hands and haves a color system like D&D **'Red:' Fire dragons **'Black:' Darkness dragons **'White:' Ice dragons **'Blue:' Water dragons *'Breath of fire:' Is more unique than others, in this universe the dragons or the brood clan can interbreed whit other species because they human appearance, and can turn into a dragon via a skill called ascension, and haves the power to becomes different forms of dragons Known Users Gallery Jake Long.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) in his dragon form. 200px-Dragon_Man_001.jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel) Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan can generate the very flames that dragons breathe, which can take the form of an immense dragon of fire. haku2.jpg|Haku (Spirited Away) a spirit that is capable of transforming into a dragon. MightyMakuta.jpg|Makuta Miserix is described to enjoy shapeshifting into draconian forms darkpray.jpg|Yui Hongo with the Beast god Seiryu seiryu.JPG|Seiryu in his Human-Beast form after summoned by Yui. Seiryuuazuredragoninthe2ndova.jpg|Seiryu (actually, it's Yui being completely devoured by Seiryu and becoming a huge blue dragon) in it's Beast god form. Dragon Slayers.png|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) use magic to take upon the characteristics of Dragons. They can eat, resist, and generate their respective Dragon element. Dragon_Rune.jpg|Dragon Rune (Suikoden) Ffbosstiamatpsp.png|Tiamat (Final Fantasy 1) Aion-wallpaper3.jpg p2 marian rivera 02.jpg|Marianne Rivera as Bagwis (Ang Panday) in her human form. She can transform into a fire breathing and flying dragon. Salamence_Dragon_Pulse.png|Salamence is a dragon-type Pokemon of immense destructive power and personality. Dragonite_Twister.png|Dragonite is a dragon-type Pokemon with an impenetrable hide. Latias_Dragon_Pulse.png|Latias is a legendary dragon-type Pokemon of high intelligence and speed. SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-GX-NC.jpg|Slifer the Sky Dragon is the heavenly dragon and an Egyptian God. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Physiology